


How Bad Could I Possibly Be?

by Ms_Paint



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Frank is a 25yr old loser who doesn't have his GED or license you cannot tell me different, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), It's only implied at the end sentence, M/M, No Sex, Spelling 0nceler with a zero so it doesn't end up in kid's searches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Paint/pseuds/Ms_Paint
Summary: Frank Morrison, the infamous leader of the feared Legion, realizes too late who the REAL monster is.
Relationships: Frank Morrison & The 0nceler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	How Bad Could I Possibly Be?

_How bad me be?_

He remembers those words as clear as day as those very same lips pressed hard against the busted shell of his ear, 

" _... I'm just doin' what comes naturally…_ " The lanky man hissed through gritted teeth warped in a twisted smile. 

His green satin gloves, now stained rotten with the blood of his victims and the general decay of the entity's realm, gripped tightly at the marred flesh of Frank's hips. The Legion leader swallowed, thick and hard like a rock that sank and settled icy cold in the pit of his stomach. The Onceler was far more than he bargained for, he should've listened to his gut when even _Herman_ told him he was… Apprehensive… about the supposed 'survivor'. But now it was all too clear how wrong they all were; his strength rivaled that of even the Trappers', clear as day by the way he ripped through the metal doors that shined as Frank's last bastion of hope. 

" _I'm not bad, I'm the good guy here…_ " The stripe suited man lifted a single gloved hand, dragging it languidly up the other killer's chest until it gripped his throat with an animalistic brutality unlike he'd ever experienced before, " _... You just don't. **get**. it…_"

Frank squirmed, too throttled by brute force to effectively fight back, his weakened attempts at gouging The Onceler's eyes merely provoked a blood curdling chuckle. His cheery voice hung dead and unnatural in the air as he abruptly dropped the man before him, watching him crumple like paper to the floor, ushering in another amused gurgle of laughter. He shrugged and continued to smile a bit too wide, a bit too happy, an alabaster grin just a bit too perfect and polished. 

" _Y'see… I'm just following my destiny…_ " 

Blood bubbled up from the back of his throat, spitting out a crimson _'Fuck you!'_ From his bruised and kiss bitten lips. 

Frank was met with a sudden, crushing step to his groin, eliciting an agonizing grunt that shattered the stagnant air of his once beloved sanctuary. Onceler pressed a little harder, rubbing the sole of his boot in while he amusedly watched the other killer writhe, tilting his head in some sort of sick gesture of intrigue. 

" _Complain all you want-- it's never, ever, ever, **ever** gonna stop..._" The green suited man lurched down, grabbing the collar of Frank's hoodie before wrenching him from under his boot and hurling him across the floorboards with enough force that he couldn't tell if it were the rotting wood--or Frank's skull that cracked as he landed with a deadened thud. His chest spasmed and heaved with each gasp, spitting up more blood as his arms reached with a violently shaking fervor for the mercy of death or salvation. It fell on deaf ears and closed eyes. The leader choked out a sob; there was no hope to be had here. There never was. 

The Onceler slowly crouched down, slinking over and dominating the space above Frank with his unnaturally long and lanky arms planted firmly on the ground on each side of the other's head. His cold dead fingers traced the soft locks which hung damp and sticky against the beaten crown of his head. Smiling with a penetrating look of tenderness that made Frank's insides twist with worms, 

" _... Just look at me… Petting this puppy…_ "

His breath smelled of damp decay and sickly sweet rotting flesh. 

The Onceler trembled with barely contained excitement as he thought of the endless possibilities he could make with Frank's warm and freckled flesh beneath his hungry fingers. So many possibilities. Like his weapon, The Thneed, who cared how many trees--how many lives--are dying? He had a duty to foresee and a future to seed. 

" _ **This is all so gratifying…**_ " Frantic movements of mold silken clothes sounded out in the deafening silent foyer of the Ormond lodge as he scrambled like an animated child to his feet, yanking the young leader to his knees in the process. “ _... C’mon Frankie! You already know what to do! **And there’s nothing you can do to stop me!**_ " Frank choked out a sob as he solemnly nodded his head and slowly opened his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> /j
> 
> (Edit: My friends needed to be punished :) )


End file.
